A Secret Surprise
by LaurenLiz19
Summary: Captain Jack Sparrow is still sailing the Black Pearl now accompanied by William and Elizabeth Turner. After docking in a town, Jack will be surprised to find out something he never knew about himself, and that discovery will be life altering.
1. A New Beginning

****

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but Kelly and the plot line. I do not in anyway own PotC although I wish to own Jack Sparrow. *cough* I mean _Captain _Jack Sparrow. So… basically saying… don't sue me.

__

A/N: Okay… here I go. This is my first ever story. I have this idea in my head for a while and have finally found the time to write it. Please read and review since reviews are going to decide if I continue on or not. I want to make sure people are reading it and interesting. Here's a full summary for the story.

Summary: A year has passed since Jack escaped his hanging in Port Royal, Jack is back on the Black Pearl. He is now accompanied by Elizabeth and William Turner who are married. His crew has remained the same, and Gibbs still loves to drink. William is more of a pirate than ever, and Elizabeth is still a fancy, young lady with pirate tendencies. Once docking in a town, Jack finds out a surprise that will change his life forever. How will he cope with it? Can he even handle it? He is soon to find out.

~*~

****

A Secret Surprise

Chapter 1

The sun was just rising, and the sky was illuminated with colors of red, orange, and yellow. Jack Sparrow stood at the helm of the ship with his hands resting lightly on the wheels. He had just woken up and taken the wheel back from Gibbs who had been steering the ship for a night. No one else was awake yet, and the ship was quiet. To amuse himself until the others awoke, he began to sing quietly to himself. 

"We're devils and black sheep. We're really bad eggs." 

"Drink up me hearties yo ho." came another voice from behind him, but it wasn't another male's voice. It was a female's voice. He grinned before turning around already knowing who it was.

"Good morning' luv." Jack said as he turned to face Elizabeth. "Now where might William be this morning?"

"He's still getting ready." Elizabeth told Jack. "Surprising though considering we woke up at the same time…"

Jack had only one thing to say to that. "Eunuch."

"Jack…" Elizabeth said warningly while Jack only smiled at her. She gasped as somebody grabbed her waist from behind her though she quickly realized who it was. "Nice to see you've made it Will." she said to him while turning around. She planted a quick kiss on his lips.

"And where's my kiss, luv?" Jack popped in cheekily. He smirked at her and puckered his lips as if expecting a kiss.

Now it was Will's turn to say something. "Jack…" he said to him just as Elizabeth had. He soon changed to subject, not wanting any trouble to rouse. "Where might we be docking next Jack?"

"_Captain _Jack. _Captain_. Why can't anyone get me bloody name right?" he said to Will. "But for your information, we'll be docking at Tortuga next. Ye'll be wanting to keep a watch on your lady there."

Elizabeth sighed. She hated Tortuga so much. Not only did it serve a vile drink so much, but everyone there was drunk and on a search for a prostitute. "How long will be there?" she asked exasperated. 

"We should be arriving there tomorrow morning'." he told there. "We'll board the Black Pearl late that night." Elizabeth grinned upon hearing this glad she wouldn't have to be there too long.

All across the deck, footsteps could be herd as the rest of the crew began to emerge from their sleeping quarters. Jack along with Elizabeth and Will were the only ones with their own rooms. The crew slowly marched up onto the helm to get their orders from the Captain.

"Where should we be startin' Captain?" Anamaria asked Jack. Jack contemplated for a minute on where to put each person. "Anamaria, check all the ropes on the ship to be makin' sure they not tangled. Cotton, check all the sails, and wake Gibbs in an hour. Elizabeth, darling, could you go start breakfast. And the rest of you, just find something to do."

The crew began to walk away in their separate directions. Then it hit Jack he hadn't told them of their next stop. "Oh wait everyone." he called out to them. They all stopped and turned in his direction. "I forgot to tell ye, but we'll be dockin' in Tortuga tomorrow morning for a day. That's all." The crew grinned before walking away except Anamaria who scowled slightly. Tortuga was not a women's town after all.

The day was spend sailing to Tortuga and passed quite uneventfully. At night, after dinner, the crew retired to their bunks, but Jack, Elizabeth, and Will moved up to the helm to talk for a while. As Jack steered the ship, they talked of future plans for the ship. Because of the Black Pearl's speed however, they approached Tortuga earlier than expected. Will and Elizabeth were about to head back to their room, but they had decided to stay to help Jack dock the boat. "Best not wake the crew." he told them. "We'll be waitin' until tomorrow to enter Tortuga. I'll just get Gibbs to guard the ship while I sleep a little."

~*~

With that, Jack headed off into the bunks, and Will and Elizabeth headed off to their room. Will and Elizabeth reached their room, and Will opened the door for Elizabeth. "Thank you." she said to him for his courtesy as he moved off to the side so that she could enter first.

"Anything for you m'lady." he said to her bowing as he grinned. Quickly, they both changed for bed. Will took of his shirt before climbing in and Elizabeth slipped into a nightgown. Elizabeth got under the covers as well and leaned over to kiss Will. "Good night, Lizzie. Will told her using her nickname that he had for her. They then both drifted off to sleep. 

~*~

Jack entered the bunk area and shook his head at the poor state of it. He climbed over clothes, trunks, and bottles of rum that littered the area. Sure his cabin room wasn't all that clean, but it was much larger and able to handle that much junk. Finally, he reached Gibbs' bunk with no harm to him surprisingly and shook him awake. Gibbs groaned not wanting to be woken, but rolled out of his bunk. Jack and Gibbs walked outside, and before Jack could say anything, Gibbs noticed they weren't sailing. 

"We be docked already Cap'n?" he asked Jack.

Jack nodded. "We've landed in Tortuga early, but I figured that we would still stay aboard until morning'. I want you to keep watch on the ship tonight. No drinkin', and no fallin' asleep." he told Gibbs sternly. Jack didn't want anything happening to the Black Pearl. Especially not after everything he had done to get it back.

"Aye Cap'n." Gibbs said before grabbing a box and setting it on the deck where people would board if they tried. He leaned back against the wall. "I'll keep a sharp eye Cap'n."

Satisfied, Jack walked away into his cabin and pulled off his boots and shirt before grabbing a bottle of rum. Taking a few quick sips of it, he fell into his bed and fell asleep quickly.

~*~

__

A/N: Well, there you go. The first chapter. I know it was kind of boring, but don't fear. They go into Tortuga next chapter and the plot begins. Bwahaha. I am sure you will all enjoy. Now go on and review. You know you want to. Plus, it would make me very happy and get the chapter up tomorrow even. As long as I have time and reviews, I will post a chapter every day or so.


	2. An Adventure in Tortuga

****

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but Kelly and the plot line. I do not in anyway own PotC although I wish I did… *sigh*

__

A/N: Okay, here we are with our second chapter. The last we saw, Captain Jack had docked the Black Pearl in Tortuga at night. In the morning, they were going to enter Tortuga to spend the day. As I said before, please read and review. It means a lot me to see reviews. I also want to thank Sedus for reading my first chapter for me. And the same with this one.

Summary: A year has passed since Jack escaped his hanging in Port Royal, Jack is back on the Black Pearl. He is now accompanied by Elizabeth and William Turner who are married. His crew has remained the same, and Gibbs still loves to drink. William is more of a pirate than ever, and Elizabeth is still a fancy, young lady with pirate tendencies. Once docking in a town, Jack finds out a surprise that will change his life forever. How will he cope with it? Can he even handle it? He is soon to find out.

~*~

****

A Secret Surprise

Chapter 2

All on the Black Pearl was quiet and silent. The only movement seen was Gibbs on deck drinking from his flask, which undoubtedly held some rum. He had stayed awake through the night thanks to the people of Tortuga. It was hard to sleep with screams, gun fire, punches being thrown, and drunk men running around. Thankfully, none had tried to board the Black Pearl or cause any trouble. 

As Gibbs looked around, he could see on the horizon that the sun was beginning to rise. "Finally." he said sighing. "Mornin'. We'll be enterin' Tortuga soon enough, and I can get me some more rum." He looked sadly at his flask which he had just taken the last drops out of. Standing up, he moved the box back to where had found in the night before and stretched. He walked around the ship doing a quick once over of it to make sure there wasn't a single thing wrong. "Don't want Cap'n Jack to be gettin' mad at me." he said to himself. "Especially when I am on night watch by meself."

~*~

In Jack's cabin room, he stood up and stretched. Nothing had woken him up, but this was his normal rising time. It gave him enough time to get ready and watch the sun rise outside on the deck of the ship. The first thing he did however was grab the bottle of rum he had a couple sips from last night and took a couple more. "It always helps wake me up." he said quietly to himself while looking fondly at the bottle. By the side of his bed lay his boots, and he grabbed them. He pulled them on quickly and reached over to his shirt which he then put on.

Stepping out side of his cabin, he could just see the sun starting to rise. He walked to the edge of the ship where he was nearest the sun. He began to hum his favorite song. He had never stopped humming or singing it since Elizabeth taught it to him. Soon, he saw Gibbs walking around and nearing him as he made a check of the ship. "Everythin' go alright last night Gibbs" Jack asked him.

"Prefect Cap'n." he told Jack. "Not a single thing wrong." Jack nodded his approval and Gibbs continued on his way. 

~*~

Back in Elizabeth's and Will's room, the sun began to filter into the windows. It awoke Will first as he stretched and opened his eyes. As he turned over, he saw Elizabeth still sleeping. 'She looks so beautiful and peaceful.' he thought. 'I hate to wake her up.' Normally he wouldn't since he knew Jack could live without her helping, but since they were entering Tortuga today, she had to get up. He leaned over and kissed Elizabeth on the lips. A smile slowly spread across her face, and her eyes opened slowly. 

"Mmmm…" she mutter quietly. "That felt good." She looked over to Will who was already out of bed and getting dressed. She pretended to pout at him. "What, no more kisses?" she asked him

"Come on Lizzie." he said teasing. "You know you don't get anymore kisses until you get out of bed and get dressed. We have to go to Tortuga." He opened the door and looked around before closing it. "I don't see anyone out there, but I can assure Jack is already awake and ready."

She sighed before swing her legs over the side of the bed. She stretched before walking over to look through her dresses. She knew not to wear anything to risqué for they were in Tortuga. She ended up choosing a light blue, covering dress. "Fine." she told Will in a couple of minutes after she was ready. "I'm done, but now where is my kiss?" She walked over to him, and he leaned over to kiss her. She smiled afterwards, and they went out of their cabin room.

~*~ 

Hearing a noise behind him, Jack saw Elizabeth and Will walk up from their room. "Mornin' Elizabeth." he said to her taking off his hat and giving a light bow to her. He smiled before turning to Will. "And mornin' to you to Will." He looked towards the horizon and noticed that the sun had fully risen up. Nothing more to see there.

"Mornin' Captain Jack." they said in unison to him. Jack couldn't help but grin at this. Anyone else would have thought he was smiling because of the way they had said it at the same time, but he smiled because of something different.

"Ye did it!" he told them. "Ye finally got Captain in there with out me having to remind ye." The fall of many boots on the wood beneath their feet signaled that the crew was coming from their bunks. Within a minute the whole crew appeared actually bright eyed because they knew the day ahead was free. "Now ye all ready to head into Tortuga?" Jack yelled to them.

"AYE!" they all responded. They walked down the dock and soon arrived into the main part of Tortuga. It was much quieter during this time of day. There were no prostitutes around for they were either sleeping or still with last nights customers or were sleeping. The men weren't nearly as drunk which lowered the noise, fights, and sexual harassment of the town.

~*~

The group split ways, but Jack, Elizabeth, and Will had stayed together. They walked around the town together spending the day buying stuff for personal needs such as clothes and stuff needed on the ship such as food supplies. Elizabeth ended up with a new dress and some more pants and shirts for her to work around the ship on. Jack and Will had found little things, but nothing too major. 

Soon night began to fall on Tortuga and the town came alive. Jack, Elizabeth, and Will headed to a local tavern in the town for some food and drinks. Elizabeth was a little apprehensive, but Jack and Will assured her nothing would happen to her. "You're with Captain Jack Sparrow, luv." he told her. "And Will here too. Two men around you is sure enough to shoo most men away. Convinced, she decided to go in with them.

Fights had already broken out, and some early drinkers had already passed out on the floor around them. The prostitutes were back looking for more business. A waitress came over to them. "Hello Cap'n Jack." she said to him. "What will ye all be havin'?"

Jack thought for a moment before respond. "Three specials and three bottles of rum." Elizabeth shot a glare at him and grinned sheepishly. "Make that two bottles of rum and one water." Elizabeth smiled and nodded at Jack for his correction. Jack just shrugged. 

As they waited for some food and drinks, they began to talk. Elizabeth was seated between Jack and Will. Just then, some rowdy, drunk pirate came up to them and placed his hands on Elizabeth's shoulders. Elizabeth stiffened under his touch, but she did not say or do anything. "How much ye want for her?" the pirate asked them. "I be willin' to pay a good amount for this lass. She looks like she'd be some fun." 

Jack and Will were outraged. "She's not for sale!" Will shouted at him drawing his cutlass out. The pirate just smirked at him. "Fine then, I'll just take her then."

Jack, quick on the draw, drew his cutlass as well and put it underneath the guys chin standing up. "Let go of her and leave." he growled at the man. "Or ye'll never be able to touch a woman again." Nervous with two cutlasses pointed at him, the pirate spat on the ground near Will's feat before turning and walking out." Both Will and Jack replaced their cutlasses in their holders as he left.

Once released from his grip, Elizabeth loosened her body and shuddered slightly. She put her elbows on the table and rested her head in her hands. Jack put his hand on her shoulder. "It's alright, luv." he said soothingly to her. "He's gone now, and he'd be pretty stupid to come back again." Elizabeth nodded and smiled to him, while Will looked at her questioningly to see if she was okay. She smiled at Will as well, and he relaxed to.

Elizabeth turned to Jack to ask him a question. "Jack, do you think we could take our food and drinks back to the Black Pearl?" Jack could tell she was still shaken up and nervous. He didn't even bother to tell her to call him Captain this time. 

He just smiled sadly at her and nodded. "Of course luv." Jack stood up and walked over to the counter where he gathered their food and drinks. He tossed some shillings on the counter to pay for it. He handed the food and drinks for Elizabeth to carry. They stood up and walked out of the tavern. 

As they made their way to the ship, they had to duck punches, and Jack in particular had to avoid many slaps of the girls there. For once, he had escaped Tortuga without getting slapped once. They had already dropped of their rest of the stuff at the Black Pearl before so Jack and Will weren't carrying anything. 

As they came up to the ship, Elizabeth climbed in with the help of Will. Will followed her up right after. Right as Jack was about to climb on, he heard the scream of a girl. Although this wasn't too uncommon for Tortuga, he looked behind him anyway. From what he could see, the scream had come from a girl who looked to be no more than 15. She was dressed like a pirate and was clearly not a prostitute. Behind her, Jack could see the same guy that had come up to Elizabeth chasing her. 

The girl ran down to the end of the dock not even noticing Jack. She looked over the edge knowing she had run into a dead end. He could see the fear in her eyes as she looked over. Jack drew out his cutlass and walked over and grabbed the girl by the shoulders. She jumped and screamed as she saw he was a pirate as well. Her fear was smart for she knew most pirates were ruthless and had never met any such as Jack who was a pirate yet a good man.

Jack walked up to the man who was chasing her. "See ye're still after innocent girls, eh?" he asked putting the point under the guys chin once again. "Why don't ye go find yourself a prostitute? They'll be willin' to help ye out."

The pirate pulled out his cutlass as well. "Don't be thinkin' ye'll take this lass away from me." he said spitting at Jack's feet. "Ye already took one, and ye ain't going to take another."

"I'm not eh?" Jack and the pirate began to fight. It was clear Jack was better with a sword than the other and easily had him pinned against a pole. Jack held his sword underneath the guys chin. "Ye're goin' to turn around and leave, and I don't ever want to be seein' ye again, savvy?" The pirate knew he had loss and turned to leave. He walked down the dock never looking back.

Jack turned back to the girl. As she approached him she spoke quietly. "Leave me alone." she said. "I don't want anythin' to do with ye." It was obvious she was still scared. She thought that this pirate was after her as well and just saw her as something to play with.

"It's alright, luv." Jack said in a calming voice. "I ain't goin' to be doin' nothin' to harm ye." It was obvious the girl wasn't trusting him. For every step Jack took towards her, she took one back. Soon though, she ran out of room and fell back into the water. Elizabeth and Will who had been watching gasped. Jack watched the water for her to resurface, but after a couple seconds, he knew she wasn't going to. 

Throwing of his hat and anything else of importance, he dove off the deck into the water. In the darkness, it was impossible to see anything under the water. He swam deeper reaching around blindly hoping to find her. Finally his hand hit something hard, and he registered it as the girl. He grabbed hold of her waist and swam upward. As he resurfaced, he looked down at her to see her unconscious. He lifter her onto the deck and climbed up after. He picked her up and carried her to the Black Pearl.

Will grabbed a hold of her while Jack climbed on board. "What should be do with her?" Will asked referring to the girl in his arms. Jack looked at her small form. He could now see for sure that she was young, and he had been right before. She was no older than 15. Jack sighed and took her out of Will's arms.

"I'll be takin' care of her." he told Will and Elizabeth. "Ye two head off to bed. Get Gibbs to take the helm for me. Tell him to keep it all night as well. It all depends on the girl when I'll be back to take over." Will nodded and headed off with Elizabeth to find Gibbs while Jack walked back to his cabin room.

Upon entering, he sat the girl down on his bed. He pulled off the girl's boots. He set them aside for them to dry. He heard a knock on the door and opened it. He saw Elizabeth outside holding a pair of clothes. "I figured she could use some dry clothes when she woke up." she told him. "How is she?"

Jack smiled at her kindness. "She is still unconscious. We'll just have wait and see." He took the clothes from her hand and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek in thanks. Elizabeth knew it meant nothing and so did Jack. It was a sign between two friends and nothing more. "Thanks, luv." he said before turning around and closing the door. He locked so that no one would barge in any time soon although everyone knew better. 

Jack set the clothes on the table and walked over to the girl. He pulled out the covers beneath her and covered her up with them. He went into a closet and pulled out an extra blanket and laid it on top of her as well. With wet clothes, he didn't want to take a chance of her getting sick. Assuring one last time that she was out, he took of his own clothes and quickly slipped into some dry ones. 

Walking over to a shelf, he grabbed a bottle of rum. He sat down in chair next to the bed and pulled the cork out of the bottle. If he was to keep an eye on her, he knew he would need the rum. As he looked at her, he noticed what she looked like for the first time. She was fairly tall for a girl, but didn't surpass his height. She was thin, but she still had muscle on her. The girl had an attractive face and looked peaceful. Her face was shaped by black hair that hung down to her shoulders. Jack leaned over and wiped a piece out of her face before leaning back and drinking his rum.

The night passed fairly quick for Jack. He kept a sharp eye for any changes in the girl, but she didn't seem to have changed her condition over the night. Jack began to worry because normally, someone wouldn't be out this long. The sunlight soon began to filter into the room through on of the windows. Sunlight shone through the window and onto the girls face. It was then Jack noticed her scrunch her eyes up tight and the sudden brightness. A quiet groan of pain escaped her mouth, and Jack stood up quickly to walked over to the side of the bed. He sat down next to the girl on the bed and looked to her face. "Come on, luv." he said quietly to her. "Open yer eyes. Come on…"

~*~

The girls eyes fluttered open and she groaned in pain again only this time louder. Her head was throbbing, and she didn't know why. Her vision was slightly blurry, but she could see sunlight and a figure above her. Her body tensed slightly, and he vision became more clear. She then remembered what had happened the night before. She looked up to the figure and remembered the man in front of her as the one who had saved her, but had come at her as well. 'What if he had just been trying to save me?' she thought to herself. 'What if he wanted nothing more.' She shook the thoughts from her mind before taking in where she was. 

She recognized the room she was in as the Captain's quarter because of the size and what was in it. She realized she was on the bed, with who seemed to be the captain sitting next to her. She looked into his eyes questioningly as she wondered what had happened last night. As she shifted into a sitting position, she could still feel all her clothes in place, and she had relaxed slightly. 'Perhaps nothing happened…' she thought to herself. 

~*~

Jack smiled at the girl. He was relieved that she was awake. "Good to see ye awake, luv." he said soothingly to her not wanting to scare her. He could see the nervousness in her eyes. "It's alright. Ye're safe now. Welcome aboard my ship." he told her. "Now, why don't ye tell me yer name." 

~*~

__

A/N: Okay, phew. That was long for me. I hoped you all liked it. It was a bit more exciting than the last, but please don't kill me for the semi-cliff hanger. I know it wasn't an exciting cliff hanger, but trust me, the next chapter you will find out so much more. Now remember to review now. Just go to the little box in your bottom, left-hand corner and click on go next to it saying "Submit Review". I would very much appreciate it. Next chapter coming soon! My goal is to have this be one of the most updated stories. Especially considering the whole story is in my head.


	3. A Surprise Guest

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but Kelly and the plot line. I do not in  anyway own PotC although I wish I did. sigh**

_A/N:  Okay, here is the third chapter of my story.  T he last we saw, the girl was saved by Jack from the pirate and is now on the Black __Pearl__.  I have to beg you not to kill, but I don't anyone was really all that worried or interested in this story.  Please review since that is the only thing that keeps me going is the idea that people are reading this.  I apologize for not having done this.  I have been extremely busy and have had tons of school work.  I am actually in our car on my laptop as I write this and hopefully I will be able to get my computer hooked up there to post this.  By the way, one interesting thing happened to me that also prolonged this.  I went to a concert.  I went to the most amazing rock band ever, The Darkness!  They are best.  Amazing vocals from Justin Hawkins, the unmatchable talent of Dan Hawkins on guitar, the wonderful Ed Graham who plays drums perfectly, and the unbelievably cool Frankie Poullain put together make the best live show ever.  I have never had so much fun in my life.  I recommend, if you haven't already, that you go buy _Permission to Land_ which is the best album out for the longest time!_

**A Secret Surprise**

Chapter 3

The girl looked up at the pirate sitting in front of her.  She was trying to take in everything she had just experienced.  Although she felt that she shouldn't trust any pirate, she couldn't help but feel safe around this one.  He seemed kind and was talking to her sweetly.  'He did save me after all.' she thought.  'And, he hasn't thrown me in the brig or done anything to harm me.'  She had so many more questions and decided to ask them before she answered anything he asked her.  She couldn't seem to bring herself to utter a word however.  The pounding in her head was too much for her to take.  Reaching her hand behind her head where the pain seemed to be coming from.  As she touched her hand to her head, she felt a searing pain and gasped.

Jack saw the girl reach behind her and gasp as she touched her head.  "Hold on, luv." he said.  "Let me see that."  He pulled her hand away and lifted up her hair.  There, he saw a cut at the top of her neck where the hair met the skin.  "Ouch…" he said quietly to himself before talking to her.  "That would explain why you were knocked unconscious."  He grabbed the bottle of rum that was near the chair he had been in along with a spare piece of cloth he found.  As hard as it was for him, Jack poured some rum onto the cloth.  "Here, this will help clean out the cut and keep it from getting infected." he told her.  "But it's going to sting for a minute though."

He saw the girl nod, and he held the cloth against the cut.   He heard her breath in sharply as he gently pressed it against the cut a couple of times to clean it.  She clenched her eyes shut as obvious pain riveted through her.  "There." he said quietly to her sighing as well happy that he was done.  He hated inflicting pain on others whenever he could avoid it.  "All done."

The girl looked up into his eyes clearly searching for answers.  It was then she was finally able to form words in a coherent way.  "Who are you?  Where am I?  And what happened?" she asked frantically spitting out all she could at once.  It was then that Jack noticed this girl had dark brown eyes as he had.  

Jack smiled at her sudden outbursts of questions.  "I am Captain Jack Sparrow.  You are on the Black Pearl, and I saved you from a pirate trying to kidnap you.  You fell into the water, and I am guessing by that cut, you hit your head on something.  You were unconscious, and when you didn't come back up, I dove into the water and saved you."

The girl's eyes widened upon the beginning of his explanations.  Jack wasn't sure if it was because of what she had heard or something else, but he decided to brush it away and let her speak up about it if she wanted to.  "Now luv, back to me question." he said to her.  "What might yer name be?"

Once again, Captain Jack Sparrow had asked the girl her name.  The girl knew her name, but couldn't seem to make her self say it.  "Ke… Kelly." she began shakily.  "I'm Kelly _Sparrow_."  'Could this be true?' she asked herself. 'Could this really be my father?' She had no memory of her father.  Her mother was a prostitute in Tortuga, but when Kelly was only 11, her mom had left for some other port without telling her.  Kelly had searched around to no avail for her mother, so she had become a pirate hoping just to survive.  No one had ever warned her though how hard it would be to get someone to accept her since she was a girl.  

As she looked up at the man in front of her, she could see he was now the one with wide eyes unable to speak.  She smiled slightly as he looked at the bottle of rum in his hands and easily downed the rest of the bottle.  He held his eyes closed obviously in thought.  This sign of drinking though only helped confirm her suspicions.  Her mom had told her that her dad was a pirate who sailed the Caribbean, and that he was pretty famous to everyone.  She said his last name was Sparrow, and he was a bit of drunk.  So far, everything added up.

Jack held his eyes closed trying to think through this whole ordeal.  'There is no way this girl is my daughter.' he thought frantically. 'I'm bloody _Captain _Jack Sparrow.  I can't have a daughter.'  In his mind though, he couldn't help but realize how much this girl had looked like him.  As he opened his eyes, he could see the girl looking up and smiling at him.  He wondered how she could be smiling at a time like this, and how he could ever be a father.  He then did the next logical thing to him.  "ELIZABETH!!" he screamed.  "WILL!!!  GET OVER HERE!!!!!"

The bed shifted slightly as Kelly jumped in fear at his sudden yelling.  He could tell that she was panicking, and he mentally kicked himself.  Scaring her was the last thing he needed and wanted to do.  He smiled sheepishly at her and shrugged.  "It seems like the logical thing to call them here."  Kelly just smirked, and once again, Jack noticed the resemblance between them.

Back in their room, Elizabeth and Will had been sitting on their bed talking.  The night had certainly been full of adventures.  "So, what do you think made Jack defend that poor girl?" Elizabeth asked Will.

"Well, I am guessing it was a combination of things." he told her.  "Jack is a good man.  Although he doesn't try to let on, he really doesn't like to disrespect women, and that wasn't even a woman.  That was a young girl.  Plus, Jack had it in for that guy after he threatened you."

Elizabeth grimaced at that thought.  "Don't even remind me." she said sullenly.  "I was freaking out enough, even with you and Jack sitting right there defending me.  I can't even begin to imagine what was going through that girls head as she was being chased with no one to help her."  She shook her head thinking back to the days that she had been captured by Barbossa.  At least then, she had the comforting thoughts that Will or even Norrington had been after her to rescue her.  She could only guess that this girl had no one to turn to for help.

Just then a scream erupted through the air calling out their names.  "What was that? Will asked frantically.  "That sounded like Jack."  Standing up quickly and not knowing what was going on, Will grabbed his sword and dagger before running out of their cabin room.  He turned quickly and pounded up the stairs.  He listened quickly before entering the deck to make sure no one was right there.  Assuring himself nothing was going on on the deck, he quickly ran across the deck and immediately knew where the scream had come from.  'The girl.' he thought.  'What's going on in there?'  Reaching the Captain's Quarters, he threw open the door and ran in.  

Elizabeth, who had acted just as quickly as Will had, was right behind him holding a sword.  Sure she had no clue how to use one, but she had brought it just in case.  As she and Will looked into the bedroom, they could see Jack and the girl both sitting on the bed.  Everything looked quite normal except for the fact Jack looked slightly freaked out and the girl looking quite smug.  "What's going on in here?" an exasperated Elizabeth asked.  "And when did she wake up?"

The girl straightened up slightly, or at least she tried to.  About half way up, she felt slightly woozy and began to fall back onto her hands.  Jack's quick reflexes caused him to grab her arm and straighten her up.  "Careful…" he told her as he propped up pillows behind.  Grimacing slightly he looked up towards Elizabeth and Will, then back at the girl.  "Why don't you go ahead and tell them your name."

The smirk came off of the girl's face as she looked up expectantly for Jack to introduce her instead.  When he made no move to do anything of the sort, Kelly decided she had to herself.  "I… I'm Kelly." she told them figuring that was enough, but obviously Jack didn't think so as he shot her a glare.  "Kelly Jaclyn _Sparrow_ is my full name."  By this time, she had dropped her eyelevel and seemed extremely interested in her hands.  They were small, but still were rough and calloused as obvious evidence as her time she had spent on ships.  The only noise she heard after that was an obvious gasp from who she presumed to be Elizabeth and the sound of a dropping sword from Will.

_A/N:  Okay, please don't kill me.  Like I said before, I am incredibly sorry I did not do this sooner.  Blame my writer's block and lack of time.  I am now going on to continue and writing the fourth chapter and will most likely get up tomorrow or even later today.  Adios amigos, and remember, BUY _PERMISSION TO LAND_ BY THE DARKNESS!  You will not be sorry!_


	4. The Truth Comes Out

**Disclaimer: Must I do this every time? It kills me every time I say it, but I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of its characters. I do however, own Kelly and the plotline. I tried to convince Disney to lend me Captain Jack Sparrow and William Turner, but they just ignored me. **

_A/N: Okay, the last time we were here, we saw Kelly told Jack who she really was, last name and all. Jack cannot seem to quite process the fact he has a daughter, and quickly calls in Jack and Elizabeth. Before we left, we saw Kelly admit who she was to Will and Elizabeth leaving them dumbfounded._

* * *

**A Secret Surprise**

Chapter 4

Elizabeth and Will stood in the doorway mouths open. Will's sword lay on the ground forgotten, and Elizabeth just stared. Neither she nor he could get their brains to form words. Elizabeth's mind was racing. 'Jack has a daughter?' she asked herself. 'How could he? He never mentioned it to me, and by the looks of it, he didn't mention it to Will either.' Shaking her head, she became the first to speak. "Jack, you have a _daughter_?" she asked shell-shocked. "You never told me that."

Jack smiled grimly. "Actually luv, I didn't know meself." he told her. "This is the first I am hearing that I had a daughter." He looked over at her and saw her staring down at her hands. He wanted to say something; he knew he had to say something, but he couldn't think of anything to say. Glancing up for a mere moment, he saw her gaze lock within his, and he knew that she was telling the truth. He could see part of himself looking back at him.

"B… But how?" asked Will finally coming to his senses. Bending down, he grabbed his sword and sheathed into its holder on his side. Walking over to Jack's desk, he set down his dagger and pulled two other chairs. Sitting down in one, he motioned for Elizabeth to come join him. She came over as well and sat down next to him. She reached behind her and the set the sword on the table next to Will's dagger.

Jack noticed all this and smiled as he saw they had come running with swords and daggers. 'Faithful crew.' he thought to himself. 'Coming running to help without a moment's notice not even thinking about their own safety.' This thought lightened up his mode slightly. "Well, ye see eunuch, it all starts when a man and a woman –

"I don't think that's what he meant Jack!" Elizabeth exclaimed, but she still couldn't help but she couldn't suppress her smile. Jack grinned slyly and winked and her while it was Will's turn to look exasperated. Although no on knew it, a small smile had broken onto Kelly's face. "But back to the question Jack, how did you _not _know you had a daughter?"

Kelly's head rose up slightly for she wanted to hear this answer for herself as well. Now it was Jack's turn to look at his hands. Absentmindedly, he played with one of the many rings on his fingers. 'She's right.' he thought. 'How _did _I not know that I had meself a daughter?' Guiltily, he looked at Kelly, then to Elizabeth. For once, Captain Jack Sparrow was at a loss for words. He shrugged before speaking. "I really don't know." he said quietly.

Everyone sat in silence contemplating on what had just been said. Will and Elizabeth both could not believe this was Jack's daughter, but somehow they both knew it was the truth. She did have the same smirk and looked quite a bit like him. The air was filled with tension since every person in that room felt quite uncomfortable. Surprisingly enough, it was Kelly who was the first to speak again. "So," she began quietly. "You really had no idea about me?" She didn't know whether to be upset that he didn't or relieved since that would be the reason for his absence all of these years.

Jack brought his head up slowly and looked into her eyes. He saw the confusion in them and felt terrible. It was beginning to hit him about how much damage he could have and most likely inflicted on them. "Not a clue." he said barely above a whisper. "As ashamed as I am to admit, I don't even know who your mother is. What was 'er name?"

At this question, Kelly's eyes clouded over in anger. One person she could be more angry with than her non-existent father, was her good for nothing mother. "Giselle." she said flatly. Without even meaning to, she continued on in a rant about the whole story. "A Tortuga girl, whore if you prefer. A good for nothing woman. Never did see much of her. She only told me a little about you. When I was only 11, Giselle ran off with some other guy to some port. Didn't even tell me. I woke up one morning only to hear from so pirates around Tortuga what had happened. From there on, I had nowhere to go. No one to turn to. That's when I became a pirate. I needed to steal just to live and get food. I was constantly struggling and soon discovered I needed to find a better way to work. I started searching for a captain to take me on, but it was near impossible. Talking to other pirates, I learned more about ships. They allowed me to help them out at the port, but no one wanted to take me with them. All said 'Bad luck to have a woman aboard'. I finally found one however, but I soon discovered he didn't take me on for my sailing abilities."

Shuddering at that thought, Kelly stopped speaking. Bringing her knees up to her chest, she buried her head into them. Her body shook softly with what could be recognized as soft sobs. Not needing to hear anymore, the three others in the room figured enough from what she had said. Jack was extremely uncomfortable and extremely guilty from the story. He had been the cause for a huge part of this pain. In the short time that he had known her, he had come to love her as his daughter. He had no clue how, but something just took him over.

Reaching his arm around her shoulders, he brought her near him. She buried her head into his chest now as her sobs came harder and louder. "Shh…" he said to her. "It's okay now. It'll all be okay." Jack rubbed her back trying to be as soothing as he could be, but it was not one of his strong points. He continued to whisper calming things to her until her sobs became quieter. Soon enough, her sobs stopped, and only a few sniffles could be heard.

A moment or so later, Kelly pulled herself out of her little ball and wiped her eyes. She mentally kicked herself for crying. She had learned not to cry. Pirates didn't cry. Looking up at her dad, she gave him a small smile. What he had said was true though. She now did have someone to go and someone to turn to. Jack returned her smile, but his was just as sad as hers. This time, the other female was the first to talk. "Kelly, did he…" her voice was strained as she tried to figure out to say it, but eventually gave up let her sentence trail off.

At this, Kelly could smile slightly. "No." she answered with a stronger voice before. Jack looked on interested as well. He had been angered by it before, but had been overcome by her sadness. His anger was now slowly returning. "Never let him."

"Who was it?" Jack asked his voice shaking slightly. He tried to keep his anger under control and was doing a pretty good job. "And what do you mean, you never let him?"

Kelly smiled again. "I guess I was too fiery for him. See, he tried a fair amount of times, but every time he tried, I fought back. Guess you could say I've got the Sparrow spunk." she said. At this, everyone smiled. "Every time he came near, I fought, kicked, punched, bit, and threw things. Normally got him too angered for him to want to do anything and would get myself locked down in the brig. I was better off down there than I was with him." She clasped her hands around her knees as she thought back to her memories. "There was one crew member, named Eric, that always brought me down food and drinks from the galley. He wasn't cold-hearted as the rest of the crew was and took a liking to me for some reason. Eric always made sure that I was as happy and healthy as I possibly could be in the brig. He was the one who convinced the captain that I was more trouble that I was worth. Because of him, the captain dropped me off at Tortuga, and that was the last I head of either of them."

Jack nodded, happy that at least she hadn't been harmed horribly. "You definitely have Sparrow blood in you." he said grinning at her. "It seems as if you took good care of yourself quite well. And by hearing about Eric, it seems as if you have the Sparrow charm too. But ye never did tell me who the captain was."

Kelly nodded, forgetting she hadn't told him. "Aye, I forgot to mention that." she said. "It was Mike Griffins. Captain of the White Knight."

Jack thought for a second. "The name rings a bell in me head." he said. "I know I've heard of him, I just can't place exactly where." Jack racked his brain trying to think of where he had heard that name before. "Oh." he said remembering. "Wasn't he the one who sunk the other Royal Navy ship?"

Will piped in next. "Yeah. I think it was." he said. "Wasn't it the Bombard?" Next to him, Elizabeth nodded her head in agreement. She had heard her father talking about it before a couple of years back. "So, where are we heading Jack?"

Jack thought for a moment. He hadn't even began to think about that with the excitement of the last night and this morning. "Isla del Muerto." he told them. Kelly's attention perked up with that bit of information. She had heard all the stories of the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow, but didn't really know how much she could believe. "We'll be needin' some more gold to buy supplies, food, and rum." Upon receiving a glare from Elizabeth, he quickly corrected himself. "Drinks, I mean. Drinks!" he said before adding on quietly. "Bloody rum burner."

"I heard that!" Elizabeth snapped at Jack. He merely just smiled at her. He hadn't really cared if she heard him. She knew how he felt about the whole rum burning incident. Especially after she was proven right as he quickly discovered a Royal Navy ship heading towards his island.

"So, it's really true then?" piped up a small voice. All three of them turned to Kelly who had spoken up once more. She looked to be in awe. "You really own everything in Isla del Muerto?"

Jack smiled broadly at her question. _This _he was proud of. "Aye." he said. "Everything in Isla del Muerto is mine. Of course Lizzie and Will here get a share as well as some of me crew. Especially considering I wouldn't have it without all of them." He looked towards Elizabeth and Will who were smiling and nodding as they thought back to their memories. "You can believe everything you've heard about me, luv." he said to her. "Well, nearly everything." he muttered under his breath as quietly as he could so that no one could hear him.

Although Kelly hadn't heard him, she knew he had said something cheeky or important. She smirked as she decided to have a little fun. "So _dad_," she began saying dad in a teasing but loving way. "It's also true that you tried to seduce Elizabeth here on that island when you were marooned with her?"

Elizabeth gasped and her face turned slightly red. She had nearly given in that night, but luckily had come to her senses. She had tricked Jack to drink himself into an unconsciousness. Jack sputtered at a loss of words, while Wills voice pierced through the air. "Jack, you what?!?!" His voice squeaked slightly as he seemingly was freaking out.

"I was drunk." Jack said dismissing it with a wave of his hand, now recovered. "I had a little bit too much rum that night. What would you expect me to do?" Jack smiled cheekily. "I mean, Elizabeth wanted me to, but I had to pry her off of-"

Jack never did get to finish his sentence as a hand firmly slapped him across the face. Turning back rubbing his right cheek, he found the owner of the hand was Elizabeth. He smiled sheepishly. "Actually, it was all me fault Will. I did try to seduce her, but I swear I didn't do anything to your bonnie lass."

Will just smiled and nodded now recovered as well. Although Jack hadn't been his friend then, he had been and was a good man as well as the fact that Jack was his friend now. He wasn't going to let some small thing hurt their friendship now. "It's alright Jack." he told him. "I trust you."

Jack smiled relieve and stood up. Elizabeth and Will followed his actions. Stretching, he remembered he hadn't really stood up since last night. "Now, we set sail to Isla del Muerto." Reaching down to his bed where Kelly sat, he helped her up. She swayed for a moment, and he held on to her careful not to let her fall. When she finally regained her footing, he let go of her shoulders and merely just held onto her arm lightly. Together, the group walked out of the room. Will and Elizabeth first, hand in hand, followed by Jack and Kelly, with Jack still supporting her slightly in case she became dizzy.

They walked out onto the deck and all headed up to the helm of the ship. Standing near the wheel, Jack called out. "All hands to the deck!" he shouted and soon enough, a crew came out on the deck. "We're setting sail for Isla del Muerto! Everyone knows their jobs so get to work!" Around them, the crew busied themselves with their tasks of setting the sails and raising the anchor. Soon enough, the Black Pearl was beginning to move out of the port with a new, but very important member.

* * *

_A/N: And there is another chapter for you guys. I know the excitement/action level isn't quite high right now, but I need to build up information and stuff for you guys. I can assure you that adventure will follow soon enough. Oh, by the way, I was upset that I only got 1 review for the last chapter. I know I was gone a while, but I was really hoping people would return to the story, so please review because I am not going to have a whole lot of incentive to finish if only one person is into the story enough to review. _

**_Shaz1: _**_Thanks for reviewing and your offer on BETA reading my stuff! I am a huge fan of your stories, so it was really cool to get a review from you. Thanks again!_

_By the way, did you all take my advice and buy _Permission to Land _yet? I hope you did. He he he.___


	5. Chapter 5 Note

**Sorry, no chapter right at this moment. Only an author's note, which I hope you guys, take the time to read.**

* * *

_A/N: Okay guys, I really didn't want to have to do this, but I feel as if I have no choice. On Chapter 3 I only got 2 reviews and on Chapter 4 I didn't get any. I know I left you guys for a while when I took that break while I had writer's block, but I was hoping I didn't lose too many readers. Truth be told, it seems I nearly lost all of the readers. I really enjoy writing, and I was really hoping people would enjoy this story as well. It takes me a lot of time to write, and I already have a very busy schedule. It is most likely that I will finish this story, but I will just not work with as much speed. I really hope you guys take this to heart and realize I would really like reviews. I don't mind being critiqued. On the contrary, I would like to be critiqued as to learn how to better my writing. So please, whether it is a critiquing review, a praising review, or a humorous review, I would like them just to know people are reading my story. My goal is to have at least 20 reviews before I post Chapter 5 here, but just seeing an increase in people reading this story whether they review or just send me an e-mail/instant message, I will put it up sooner. Thank you._


End file.
